livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Anoshta Sol'tus (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Heaven's Oracle Level: 01 Oracle Experience: 0000 // 1300 XP TNL Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Aquan, Elven Deity: ???? Abilities STR: 13 / +1 (03 pts) DEX: 12 / +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 / +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 / +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 / -1 (-02 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 18 / +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 10 = + CON (02) (Oracle) AC: 17 = + DEX (01) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft Base Land Speed // Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Arcane Spell Failure Weapon Statistics Melee: Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 feet M.W. Lt. Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + M.W. (01) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80 feet Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet base land speed. Favored Class: Sorcerer; +1 Hit Point Spell-Like Ability: Can cast the Daylight Spell 1/day. Resistances: Cold, Acid, and Electricity Resistance of 5 Darkvision: Can see in 60 feet of darkness. Racial Skill Bonuses: +2 Racial Bonus on Diplomacy and Perception. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Proficient in Simple Weapons, Light & Medium Armor & Shields (except Tower Shields) Tongues Curse (Ex): When in stressful situations, this character (Celestial) is unable to speak or understand any language other than Celestial. At fifth Level she can add an additional Language to the list of Languages she can speak and understand in times of stress. At 10th Level she can understand any spoken language as if under the effects of a "Tongues" Spell even in battle. At 15th Level she can speak and understand any language, except when in stressful situations where her languages spoken are still limited. Orisons: The Oracle can cast any number of Orisons in a given day and not have them consume a spell slot. However the Oracle is still limited by the number of Orisons that she knows. Add Cure Spells: The Oracle adds all spells with the word "Cure" in the spells name that is of a level they can cast, to their list of spells known for free. Heavens Mystery: The Oracle can add Fly, knowledge (Arcana), Perception, and Survival to her class skills. Additionally she learns the following spells at the following levels as bonus spells known: Color Spray (2nd), Hypnotic Pattern (4th), Daylight (6th), Rainbow Pattern (8th), Overland Flight (10th), Chain Lightning (12th), Prismatic Spray (14th), Sunburst (16th), Meteor Swarm (18th) Awesome Display (Su): Each creature affected by this Oracles Illusion (Pattern) Spells is treated as if it's total number of hit dice were equal to it's number of hit dice minus this Oracle's Charisma Modifier. Moonlight Bridge (Su): You summon a 10-foot long per Oracle Level Bridge that manifests in a square adjacent to yourself. This bridge stays in existence either until you cross the bridge, or until 24 hours have passed (whichever time is shorter). The Bridge itself is 10 feet wide. Additionally if the Bridge is attacked, the bridge counts for all intents and purposes as if it were a Wall of Force. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Feats Extra Revelation (Lvl): This Oracle gains access to an extra Revelation. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start the game with 900 Gold Pieces instead of the standard 150 Gold Pieces. Magical Lineage (Magic): When you apply metamagic Feats to the Color (Color Spray) Spray spell, treat it's actual level as 1 lower for determining the spells final adjusted level. Skills Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 - 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 - 4 +0 Climb -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +10 1 3 4 +2 (Racial) Disable Device 0 - 1 -3 +0 Disguise +4 0 - 4 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 4 +0 Heal +3 1 3 -1 +0 Intimidate +4 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 - 1 +0 Perception +3 1 3 -1 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +4 0 - 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 1 -3 +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -2 0 - 1 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 - 4 +0 Oracle Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Orisons - Infinite / 4 / DC - 14 1st - 4 / 2 / DC - 15 Oracle Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Obscuring Mist * Guidance * Bless * Detect Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit —— lb Holy Symbol, Coral - Linessia 03 gp —— lb M.W. Breastplate 350 gp 30 lb Dagger (Melee / Ranged) 02 gp 01 lb M.W. Light Crossbow (Ranged) 335 gp 04 lb Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Sack 01 sp 1/2 lb 1x Waterskins 02 gp 04 lb 2x Trail Rations 01 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Signal Whistle, Aquatic 08 sp —— lb Signal Whistle, Terran 08 sp —— lb Total Weight: 49.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 197 SP: 02 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: ?? Length: ??? Weight: ??? Hair Color: Gold Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Skin of a Human Tint Appearance: Undecided Demeanor: undecided Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Deity Information Deity Information goes here. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Unfinished Category:In Progress/Character